Momo Hoshiwatari
"I never asked for you to come with me in the first place- so, why did you come? Is it for fun? Were you bored? Why?" Momo Hoshiwatari (モモ・ホシワタリ Hoshiwatari Momo), known as The Wolf is an SS rated ghoul in the 20th Ward. She was a subordinate in Aogiri Tree and a member of Anti-Aogiri. She is the a distant relative of a deceased ghoul investigator, Miyuki Hanabayashi. Appearance At the age of 15, she was a petite young woman with a slender figure. Momo has short, bouncy light brown hair with side bangs. She has shining, golden eyes and a deadpanned expression on her face. She also has full lips. In :re, she then grew much more taller and developed a curvaceous body. The tone of her skin had became more tanned, her hair had grown longer but she then chopped it off back to its short hairstyle. Momo started wearing gold, round glasses that she only wears blending into the human society. As The Wolf, she wears a long, green coat jacket, underneath is a ripped, blue jean jacket with a white crop-top shirt with black ripped jeans. She also wears her mask that resembles a wolf. Momo also wears black sneakers and of course, ties her hair up in high ponytail. Personality Momo is a very quiet, intelligent person- an introvert. She usually keeps her problems and thoughts to herself, thinking that it is just a waste of time to tell other people. Momo dislikes getting bothered for no reason or for a reason; in short, she doesn't like anyone talking to her. She is very arrogant, immature when you get to know her, which is rare since she is an introvert type. She rarely shows any emotions, speaks with a blunt tone and is usually seen with a deadpanned expression on her face. In :re, she was still the same; but will show more emotions than during her younger days. She had started to get out of her little bubble, but will push anyone that would enter her "personal bubble." Momo is very useful, as she gains information about a ghoul investigator just by looking at them. As Wolf, she turns out to be very confident about her skills and will not hesitate to attack a person; not even when their married. Nothing matters to her, as if she was a heartless ghoul. Powers and Abilities Ghoul Physiology: Momo was born as a natural ghoul, having a unique healing factor and as well as a twin-tailed bikaku that she had gotten from her mother, Amai Hoshiwatari. * Bikaku Kagune: Momo had inherited a twin-tailed bikaku kagune that has the color of Rose Quarts & Serenity. It resembles a tail of a wolf. Her bikaku grants her decent offense, defense, and speed. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Regeneration * Superhuman Agilitiy * Superhuman Durability High Stamina: Momo has a very high stamina and doesn't get tired easily. However, she doesn't have a very fast speed, but decent enough to outrun an investigator. Pain Tolerance: She has a high pain tolerance, she can handle getting stabbed in the stomach and a wounded part will only feel numb instead of pain. Momo had gotten used to pain after getting tortured by Miyuki Hanabayashi when she got captured. Plot History Momo grew up with her mother and older sister. She never got to meet hr dad; only hearing stories about him and how he had completely abandoned the Hoshiwatari Family. Momo loved her remaining family dearly, growing up as a ghoul wasn't easy as she had to blend in with the humans. She and her family had started doing what normal human do; shopping, eating in a restaurant, etc. It wasn't easy; afterwards, Momo would throw up in the bathroom almost getting caught several times by worried humans. At the age of 13, she had lost her only parent, her mother, watching her get murdered brutally by the ghoul investigators. She then revealed her twin-tailed Bikaku, but prevented herself from killing the humans for some odd reasons. Momo then ran away from the spot, and ran until everything around her had blacked out, revealing her with an information about who she was. She knew nothing about everything else; so then, she had eventually thought about the point of having emotions. Momo knew that she felt empty when she woke up; no feelings and emotions.Since then, she had started showing less and less emotions, which caused everyone in her school to mistreat her because she was strange to them. Momo then started to cause trouble around the wards of Tokyo, until getting scouted by Eto Yoshimura and eventually joined Aogiri without hesitation. She was "dumb" back then, she didn't know what was going on; so then, she realized how bad Aogiri was. Trivia * Momo likes to blend into the human society. * Whenever Momo haunts for food, she usually runs to the 1st Ward or 24th Ward.